Episode 8420 (18th March 2019)
Plot Kim meets with an associate named Marcus and instructs him to find out who's making withdrawals from an offshore business account. Nicola resolves to get herself onto the council planning committee to make herself indispensable to Kim. Amy is upset that Kerry is getting to see Kyle but she isn't. Charity has been acting odd since returning from visiting Lisa and those around her are starting to wonder why she's biting everyone's heads off. Marlon informs Paddy that he's had a postcard from Bear Wolf. Faith calls by the farm and attempts to persuade Cain not to allow Kerry to see Kyle. Meanwhile in the top field, Kim trots towards Moira as she's feeding the sheep. Moira questions what Kim wants. As Kyle and Kerry play cards, Kyle mentions Amy taking him to the park. Cain orders Kerry to talk about someone else. An on-edge Charity asks Marlon if he's heard from Zak, Lisa or Belle. Marlon hasn't. Paddy wonders why Bear Wolf sent him a postcard that only said "Greetings from Torquay" with no return address on it. Kim informs Moira that she's heard about her recent financial troubles then tries to hand her an envelope of cash. Moira isn't interested in being indebted to Kim. Kim urges Moira to take the money but Moira reiterates she's not interested and pushes Kim away which causes her to fall to the ground. Kerry returns from seeing Kyle and informs Amy that Kyle asked after her. Victoria makes Amy see that's a big deal whilst Kerry insists it means Cain will eventually need to give in and allow her access. Marcus returns to Home Farm and shows Kim an image of the person who's been withdrawing cash from her offshore account at an ATM in Monte Carlo. Kim cannot believe her eyes. Paddy is struggling to keep the pregnancy a secret so Chas agrees to tell everyone tomorrow. Cain bumps into Debbie and tells her that Kyle has been asking questions about Amy. Debbie states kids ask questions and it doesn't make it a big deal. Before Cain walks off, he advises Debbie to give Kim a width berth. Eric doesn't think Nicola can stand for election due to her criminal record for biting Cathy. Nicola has done her research and as it happened over five years ago, it doesn't prevent her from standing for election. Bernice reminds Nicola that her public indecency charge from Dubai lies within the five year limit although Nicola is still determined to become a councillor. Moira fills Cain on Kim's offer. Cain is glad Moira told Kim to shove her offer of buying into the farm but isn't impressed that Moira pushed her. Moira asks Cain if he thinks Kim will take this out on him. Cain states she could, but if he goes down, so does Graham and he doesn't believe Kim will incriminate Graham. Meanwhile at Home Farm, Kim confronts Graham with CCTV pictures of Joe withdrawing money from her offshore account. Kerry manages to persuade Amy to stay in the village. Graham tries to claim the man in the CCTV could be anyone but Kim can clearly see it's Joe. Graham questions how Kim found out. Kim explains she knew he was hiding something so got Marcus onto it and he tracked Joe down to the hotel room he's staying in in Monte Carlo. Graham reveals Joe is no longer staying there as he moved him on. A threatening Kim grabs Graham by the tie and reminds him Joe might be out of her reach but he isn't. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Marcus - Gyuri Sarossy Locations *Home Farm - Office, entrance way and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and field *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes